


A Mother's Misunderstanding

by Somnios



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bata Talia al Ghul, Best Friend Koriand'r, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Jason Todd, One Shot, Protective Talia al Ghul, Roy Harper (mentoned), That Scene never happened in Red Hood Lost Days, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnios/pseuds/Somnios
Summary: Talia al Ghul receives regular transmissions from her eldest child, Jason Todd, but they have grown few and far between in the recent months. Talia is worried about her omega son spending time on an isolated island with a female Alpha Koriander, Princess of Tamaran. She should really be confronting Roy Harper, the guy that’s actually dating her son.





	A Mother's Misunderstanding

Talia Al Ghul was concerned. Her eldest was hiding something, something big. His communications with her had grown slower in the recent months. Hypothetically his home as of late with the Outlaws had a better connection, and could reach across the universe. The message that he had sent her ever since his time with the League of Assassins should have been rather increasing or continuing at their current rate. 

Truly it was the outlaws that were bothering her. She knew that Jason could handle himself. He had been trained by the best, but he was also rather … touch starved. Talia was concerned for her omega son who spent most of his time on an isolated island with two alphas. More importantly an Alpha Female that seemed to fit his preferences. She was strong, skilled, and seemed to have similar emotional needs. 

According to her calendar her eldest was coming to his heat. Being a bata herself, she did not fully understand what this would mean for Jason. She did have the a basic understanding of what this would do to an omega physically and mentally. She understood that during that time period he would be unable to give consent.

That was why she had called a meeting with Jason.

“Ok,” Jason looked at his mother and sighed, “What is it. Something’s bugging you. Your face is doing that pinched thing when you get concerned, and your taking long drinks from that tiny teacup, frankly at this point I'm not entirely sure where the tea is coming form.”

“How are you doing, Jason?”

“I’m fine,” her son took a long drink from his own cup.

“I heard you went off planet. How was the trip?” It was something to ease him into the conversation.

“Kori, Roy, and I went to Kori’s home planet,” his eyes lit up as his expression opened, “We traveled on her star ship. There were a couple close calls. Roy was missing at one point, turns out our ship had been hijacked by a madman. We visited Kori’s home world, and met her old crew. This gal, Isabell, was with, good thing too,” he took another drink.

“Anyways, when we were nearing earth, Superman made contact.” He tensed a little.

Talia briefly consider acquiring some kryptonite bullets for Jason. If he did not already have them they would be a necessary item in his arsenal, especially if he would continue encountering the Man of Steel and his ilk. 

“Apparently, he and he Justice League wanted to bring in myself and my team,” Jason seemed to be concerned by this.

Perhaps she would need to make additional contingency plans incase her eldest was incarcerated by the Heroes. 

“He told me the strangest thing,” Jason leaned forward conspiratorially, “He said that Batman had voted against that.” His cue for her response.

“That is strange.”

“I know right?” He lent back in his chair setting the cup down on the table, “I thought that he would be the first one to vote for my head. What with Gotham and the Joker. I mean I killed people in his city. Broke his precious Moral Code, and all that.”

“Perhaps he wishes to regain the bridges that the two of you used to share.”

“I don't know, T. He made his position pretty clear with the batarang,”

His hand went unconsciously to the left side of his throat. It was at times like these that she truly hated her beloved. He had injured a child of his own heart. He had chosen The Joker, the beast who had killed his child, over Jason, their son. 

“If he does not wish to reforge those bridges, my beloved is a fool.”

“Thanks”

Talia flags down one of the waitress, “One Jasmin. Jason?”

“Earl Grey for me, thanks.”

“How is your team?” Talia prompted him.

“Kori’s great. She ends up saving our asses more often than not.”

“Language, Jason.”

“O don’t look at me like that, T, I know for a fact you've heard worse.”

“That does not mean that I want to hear it coming from the mouth of my son.” Jason smirks a little at her reply. “I know your heat is coming up. Do you require a place to rest during that time? I can have a home prepared for you. I will supply you with whatever you need.”

A little chime sounds from the door of the cafe, drawing the attention of both assassins. The scent of a powerful alpha wafted into Talia’s nose. Everything from the color of her fiery hair down to the tips of her toes fit the description of Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. Her green eyes briefly scanned the room before landing on the assassins. 

“Jason! Is your meeting nearly complete. Roy said he had something to show you. Personally I feel as if we should begin on our next case, but he insisted,” Koriander bent down and hugged Talia’s son her sent smothering his, then she turned, paused, and looked at Talia, “Are you the family member that Jason was going to meet today?”

“I am Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, Jason's mother. What are your intentions towards my son?” The heart of the matter had atlas been reached. This was her child, her omega son, and she would protect him from the ends of the earth if she could. This was but one threat to his well being. If this alpha wishes to partner with her son, she would have to prove herself worthy first. 

The Alien then tilted her chin up, face serious as she answered, “He is my friend. I seek to support him in his endeavors, and protect him. Whomever that threat may come from.”

If this whelp wished to threaten Talia she should speak clearly. Talia drew herself up, a sneering she began “If you thi-”

“Mom, stop. What’s going on?” Jason was terribly confused.

“If this Alpha wishes to court you it is my right as your guardian to challenge her.”

“Ignoring the sexism, you think me and Kori,” he gestures between the two of them, “are dating? That’s just - - eugh - - no.”

“I don’t believe that Roy would be pleased with either of us should that occur,” States Koriand'r.

“Aha.. so it’s Roy Harper that you have decided to partner. I shall need to meet with him,” Talia stands, smiling, “Until next time, Jason. Keep in touch.”

“I like your mother,” Kori smiled, “ I do not believe that Roy will.”


End file.
